The Little Engine That Could (1991) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's eighteenth movie spoof of The Little Engine That Could (1991). Cast *Yonah (from Archie and Friends) as Tillie *Stirling (from Archie and Friends) as Georgia *Haddock (from Archie and Friends) as Doc *Big Boy (from Archie and Friends) as Farnsworth *General (from Archie and Friends) as Jebediah *Walter Melon (from Walter Melon) as Rollo *Tweety (from Looney Tunes) as Handy Pandy *Texas (from Archie and Friends) as Pete *Treelo (from Bear in the Big Blue House) as Chip *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Tower *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Eric *Maisie (from The Brave Little Toaster) as Jill *The Slag Brothers (from Wacky Races) as Giraffes *Timon (from The Lion King) as Jeepers the Toy Monkey *Bitterbug (from Walter Melon) as Stretch *Kimi's Mom (from Rugrats) as Missy *Goliath (from Goliath II) as Perky *Lady Kluck (from Robin Hood) as Grumpella *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Little Engine That Could (1991) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. *The Little Engine That Could (1991) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. *The Little Engine That Could (1991) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. *The Little Engine That Could (1991) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. *The Little Engine That Could (1991) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. Trivia *Yonah will be the main female, who will be a switch engine, and will first pull Big Boy from the shed, then collect Texas from the shed, and intend to pull General's milk train, but will only be working in the yards, and will pull the Birthday Train for Stirling, who breaks down throughout the entire movie. *Stirling will be a mother figure to Yonah, and when she pulls the Birthday Train, only to break down, Alan takes her to the roundhouse, leaving Yonah to pull the Birthday Train for her throughout the entire movie. *Alan will be a doctor engine, who will rescue Ophelia and bring her back to the roundhouse throughout the entire movie. *Big Boy will be pulling five coaches like a red Express coach, green and yellow express coach, tan Express coach, green Express coach, and orange Express coach throughout the entire movie. *General will be pulling Kate, Hazel, and Cathy, plus three milk wagons, and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Walter Melon will be in charge of the Birthday Train throughout the entire movie. *Tweety will help Walter Melon out throughout the entire movie. *Texas will be pulling twelve freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Treelo will be Doen's best friend throughout the entire movie. *Big Mickey will be in charge of the railroad yard throughout the entire movie. *Rocko will be wearing Eric's hair, shirt, trousers, and braces with dungarees. *Mrs. Martin will be Rocko's mother throughout the entire movie. *The Slag Brothers will be riding in the next train throughout the entire movie. *Timon will be helping out throughout the entire movie. *Bitterbug will be riding on the train throughout the entire movie. *Kimi's Mom will be riding on the train throughout the entire movie. *Goliath will be a clumsy elpehant throughout the entire movie. *Lady Kluck will be riding on the train cars throughout the entire movie. *This will feature Yonah the 4-4-0 tender engine. She is number twelve of the Steam Team and has a coal tender. *Yonah is a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, because she carries a coal tender. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads from 1830s until 1928, and during the 1800s, were given the name "American", because of all the work they did on every railroad in the United States. These types of engines have eight wheels as a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement for a "Twelve wheeler" locomotive, with four leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels. *Usually, since engines usually carry eight wheels on their tender, Doen will carry eight wheels on her tender and will also be the main female in Archie and Friends, while Yonah carries four wheels on her tender. *Stirling is a 4-2-2 engine or an English type steam locomotive, because she carries a coal tender. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on English railroads from 1830s until 1928, and during the 1800s, were given the name "American", because of all the work they did on every railroad in the United States. These types of engines have six wheels as a 4-2-2 wheel arrangement for an "Eight wheeler" locomotive, with two leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels. *Haddock is a diesel engine. *Big Boy is a strong 4-8-8-4 engine or an American Northern tpye steam locomotive, because he carries a coal tender. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads from 1830s until 1928, and during the 1800s, were given the name "American", because of all the work they did on every railroad in the United States. These types of engines have twenty four wheels as a 4-8-8-4 wheel arrangement for a "Twenty four wheeler" locomotive, with four leading wheels, eight leading drive wheels, and no trailing wheels. *General is an old 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive and his eight wheels (four leading wheels, two driving wheels, and two trailing wheels). *General is a strong 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, because he carries a coal tender. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads from 1830s until 1928, and during the 1800s, were given the name "American", because of all the work they did on every railroad in the United States. These types of engines have sixteen wheels as a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement for a "Twelve wheeler" locomotive, with four leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:The Little Engine That Could Movie Spoofs